


三次Eduardo挂了Mark的电话，第四次他还是挂了

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	三次Eduardo挂了Mark的电话，第四次他还是挂了

自那场官司之后，Eduardo几乎没有和Mark联系过了。虽然名义上，他现在还是Facebook的CFO，但说到底只是名义上，他没有工作，也没有义务，连收入也都不过尔尔。

如今，他们一个在新加坡，一个在加州，中间整整隔了一个太平洋。如果放在一个世纪以前，也许他们真的能做到老死不相往来。但只可惜，如今是信息时代。

 

1

Eduardo从浅眠中惊醒，就在手侧的电话正响着一首叫不出名字的音乐，他看了一眼屏幕，现在是20:35。Eduardo呻吟了一声直接挂了电话，他现在已经进化到光凭时间就能判断给他打电话的人是谁了，可是他本人一点都不觉得这是一件值得高兴的事情。

挂了电话后半秒，Eduardo还是觉得不够保险，最终选择关机。

没关系，他刚刚结束了一个会议，从现在开始一直到第二天的早上不会有任何工作电话来找他的。

“Sorry，the number you dailed……”Mark结束了通话，随手将电话放在了桌面上。

现在是凌晨4:36分，他刚刚结束了长达十个小时的编程，用Dustin的话来说，现在他应该立刻去睡觉而不是喝一罐红牛或者一瓶啤酒。

但是Mark不困也不累，如果他只是一个孩子，那么编程于他而言就是堆积木。没有一个孩子会因为玩乐而觉得疲倦。

时间过去了两分钟。Mark再次拿起电话拨打了那个他从来没有刻意去背过却烂熟于心的号码，意料之中的依然无法接通。

这一次Mark有些烦躁地扔下手机，重新转到电脑前，认真地思考着要不要黑进新加坡的通讯网络来远程遥控一下Eduardo的手机。

三秒之后Mark还是打消了这个念头，因为他前天晚上才刚做过这件事，然而最后并没有如他所料那般收到Eduardo的投诉。

怎么样才能让他接我的电话？

Mark皱着眉喝下最后一口啤酒，撅嘴对着电脑敲下一堆代码，似乎能从中得到答案。

 

2

当地时间早上10点整，Eduardo背着包快速地安检口走出直接穿过机场大厅来到门外，手疾眼快地钻上一辆刚下客的出租车。他甚至没来得及喘口气，只让司机赶紧开车，一直到车子驶出了机场他才放松下来报出了地址。

不是Eduardo疑神疑鬼，只是上一次他来加州的时候被Dustin以“巧遇”的名义拦住说了两句话，并被他以“顺路”的名义带上了车，然后，他在车里看到了Mark，再然后……

Eduardo用力地抓着头发强迫自己把那段记忆从脑子里格式化掉，然后无力地靠在椅背上休息。

看在老天的份上，他真的累了。

到了酒店后他选择立刻补眠，这一次他睡得很安稳，并不担心等他晚上睁眼时会看到Mark坐在床边一动不动地看着他，因为这一次他特地绕了好几个圈请了一个跟他毫无关系的人帮他订的酒店。

Eduardo相信Mark可以查到他的航班，但他不信Mark会黑进加州所有的酒店住房登记只为寻找他的落脚点，所以很难得的，Eduardo这一次是带着自信甚至于有些得意的笑入眠的。

然而当他在中午十二点时被一通也许是客房电话吵醒的时候，他可笑不出来了。

出于礼貌，Eduardo没有直接对着电话发脾气，相反的他还很客气地询问对方有何贵干，如果除去他近乎咬牙切齿的声音，是的他确实很客气。

“Wardo……”

啪嗒——

Eduardo的右手还维持着挂电话的动作，左手揉了揉太阳穴。他有些晃神地摇了摇头，觉得一定是自己时差还没倒过来以至于出现了幻听。他干脆地拔了电话线，关了手机，继续被打断了的睡眠。

Mark盯着手机屏幕皱了皱眉，有些生气地将它扔在桌面。

“嘿！这是我的电话！”Dustin心疼地捡起自己的手机呼了呼。

Mark转过身去，皱着眉一脸不爽地看着电脑屏幕中倒映出来的自己。

看来他还得再想个办法。

 

3

Eduardo觉得他是时候该去做个正式的祈祷或者别的什么礼法仪式，一定是有什么邪恶的东西盯上了他，不然谁来跟他解释一下为什么他只是去了加州三天，他在新加坡的家就会发生了管道天然气泄漏爆炸事件，为什么！？

“根据我们签订的保险合同，本次意外你能获得……”

“我现在不想谈这个……”Eduardo猜这大概是他生平第一次对钱这么不感兴趣，“你去跟我的秘书联系吧。”我现在只想一个人静静……

Eduardo拎着包有些颓废地走在路上，他揉了揉有些酸痛的眉心，在路边截了一辆计程车。

他需要好好睡一觉。

Eduardo一边想一边摸着口袋里的钥匙，他习惯在身上带着两串钥匙，一串是公司的，一串是家里的。他在新加坡不止一套房产，然而除了常住的那套，其余的房屋钥匙都被他放在了银行的保险柜里，而此刻他实在是没有精力再去一趟银行了。

Eduardo拎起了和家里钥匙串在一起的另外一根钥匙，这不是他家的钥匙，也不是他串上去的。这钥匙是用来开新加坡一栋小别墅的铁门的。

Eduardo摸了摸手中的钥匙，一些模糊却色彩鲜艳的画面在他的脑中一闪而过，那人柔软的卷发和闪着水光的眼睛就像是一头娇小的泰迪，看着可爱，实际有够折腾人。Eduardo想着叹了口气，有些头疼地靠在了椅背上看着窗外发呆，最终还是向司机报出了一个陌生又熟悉的地址。

站在铁门前，Eduardo能看到里面的一个小花坛，紧接着是一栋两层高的棕白别墅。他用钥匙拧开了铁门的锁，拎着包走进了花园里。

有的时候他不得不说，Mark对他在某些方面的爱好还是了如指掌的。

别墅大门的电子锁有两种开启方式，一种是输入密码，另一种是指纹解锁。Eduardo在连续五次输错了密码后，系统提示它已经向屋主发送了安全警报，在半个小时后Eduardo将有三次重新尝试的机会，或者他可以选择用指纹解锁。

Eduardo对着电子锁上的摄像头翻了个白眼，将自己的一根手指按在了指纹扫描仪上。

扫描失败请重新尝试。

他换了一根。

扫描失败请重新尝试。

他再换一根。

扫描失败请重新尝试。

他再换一根……

就这样Eduardo一直从右手的拇指试到了左手的无名指，终于把锁给打开了，途中他已经把Mark Zuckerberg骂了99遍。

“Fuck you，Zuckerberg！”很好，第100遍。

成功进屋后的Eduardo立刻奔向卧室倒头就睡，这一次，他终于睡到了自然醒。

Eduardo从床上起来的时候已经是第二天中午了，他活动了一下筋骨正打算订个外卖，手里的手机就响了。Eduardo狐疑地盯着手机屏幕，来电显示是一个未知号码，号码的归属地也是未知的，怎么看怎么可疑。不过这个时候加州那边应该是晚上八九点，Mark应该还在工作……

Eduardo接通了电话，正准备礼貌地打声招呼，对面立刻就传来了连珠炮弹一样的话：

“据我所知在昨天下午四点钟你进入了我的屋子虽然这并不算是非法入侵但我还是有义务要提醒你……”

Eduardo一脸冷漠地挂了电话，把手机扔在床上拿起钱包钥匙就离开了屋子。

外卖不健康，他还是去餐厅吃吧。

 

4

Facebook被黑了，其实这不是一件什么大新闻，要知道Facebook每天都在被黑只不过在用户还没意识到它被黑了的时候Facebook的员工们就已经把黑客干掉了。

但这一次不一样，这一次问题有点严重了。

“我们拦不住他！”

“他已经破了第二道墙了！”

“见鬼的，他已经进来了！”

“What the FUCK！？”

办公室一片混乱，所有人的电脑瞬间白屏，随即无数个对话框被弹了出来，他们甚至都来不及看不清那上面到底写着什么，更糟糕的是屏幕的右上角还有一个倒计时的数字，天晓得这一个小时的倒计时是什么鬼，但肯定不是什么好玩意。

“Mark！”Dustin急匆匆地跑过来，“新加坡的办事处也被黑了！”

Mark瞪大了眼睛看着Dustin。

“Call Wardo！”

“What！？”Dustin没反应过来。

“Call Wardo！”Mark焦躁地大喊道。

Dustin被他吓了一跳，连忙拨通了Eduardo的电话。

Eduardo看着来电显示，对着对面的女士比了个抱歉的手势，拿着手机走到餐厅外的走廊接通了电话。

“Eduardo！大事不好了！”Dustin急道，“我们被黑了，不仅仅是总部，就连新加坡的办事处都瘫了！Mark让你赶紧回去公司处理！”

“What？”Eduardo没反应过来，“Facebook被黑了？怎么可能？”

“我也想知道为什么，总之现在情况很紧急你赶紧回去！”

“Mark不在吗？”Eduardo皱眉问，这事情有点蹊跷，不能轻信。

“他在，就是他没辙了所以才……嘿你干嘛抢我电话……”Dustin的声音越来越弱，紧接着是一阵骚乱，再后来安静了些。

“Hello？Dustin？”

“Wardo，是我。”Mark站在玻璃隔间里对着电话道，“这个黑客开启了一个远程同步遥控的程序，他通过……”

“Speak English.”Eduardo冷漠道。

Mark被他噎得顿了一秒，道：“简单来说就是需要新加坡和加州同时破解这个程序才能成功击破黑客的入侵。”

“所以呢？你可以给办事处的人打电话啊。”

“I don’t trust them.”Mark道，这事关Facebook的名誉和未来。”Mark严肃道，“I need you,Wardo.”

Eduardo沉默了。

Dustin焦急地看着隔间里不断说话的Mark，想进去问他到底怎么样但又不敢，就在他快急得要跳起来找个人抓头发的时候，Mark终于出来了。

“怎么样……”

“你现在在哪里？”Mark开了免提，一边问一边把手机放在电脑旁。

“离公司有点远，我过去得二十分钟。”Eduardo的声音有点喘，似乎在跑步，“等等，我截到车了！”

“I’m waiting.”Mark双手放在键盘上一副随时开战的紧张模样。

“OK,OK,我下车了！”Eduardo扔下钱直接就下车往公司跑，门口的保安见他面生立刻就把人给拦了下来，Eduardo情急之下直接脱口而出：“I’m CFO,bitch!”

保安愣住了，电话这头的人也都愣住了，唯独Mark勾起了一个微妙的笑。

“我就要到了，再等一会……”Eduardo直接跑楼梯上了三楼，“OK,I’m here！”Eduardo喘着气走到一台电脑面前，一脸“这TM都是些什么”。

“你那里还剩多少时间？”Mark问。

“时间？”Eduardo这才看到屏幕的右上角有一个倒计时，“见鬼的，只剩不到十分钟了！”

“别急，这里一共有一百道题目，只要我们最后一题能够同时答对就行。”Mark一边说一边疯狂地点击着鼠标，“答题吧，留着最后一题就好。”

“What！？”Eduardo一脸“你TM在逗我”，“这都是些什么乱七八糟的玩意，我连看都看不懂！”Eduardo说着随手点了一个答案，突然电脑发出了一声类似警报的鸣叫，紧接着两边的剩余时间同时缩短为原来的一半，“Oh FUCK！”

Mark无力地捂了一下眼睛，他面前的题目只剩下最后十题，时间对他来说不成问题，只是Eduardo那边……

“我现在该怎么办？”Eduardo不敢乱动了，“四分钟内做一百道百科全书题！？”

“别着急，Wardo，别着急！”Mark连忙道，“你去办公室最左侧的那列计算机那里，从前往后数第三台，你看看它键盘底下有没有压着一张纸。”

“好好好。”完全乱了的Eduardo立刻跑过去，“有有有，我找到了！”然而在看清楚纸上的字后Eduardo瞬间收起了所有的兴奋，“这是什么？”他满脸疑惑。

“应急方案。”Mark道，“你照着它在键盘上敲一下，小心别敲错了。”

“OK.OK.”Eduardo听话地照着纸上的写的字母逐个逐个敲进电脑，他看到屏幕的对话框一个接一个消失了，连忙加快了速度。

“你别着急。”Mark听着越来越快的敲击声提醒道，“记得把最后一题留着！”

“我知道了！”

大约一分钟过去了，屏幕上终于只剩一道题了。Eduardo松了一口气，这才坐在了椅子上。

“请问01001011000111110111 0010110101*是什么意思……这是哪门子的问题？”Eduardo皱着眉看着下面答案，“A.I Love U B.I win C.You lose D.I'm the best 这个人到底要干嘛？”

“A.”Mark淡淡道。

“What？”Eduardo没反应过来。

“A is the answer.”Mark道，“你听我说的，我数三二一，说到‘一’的时候我们你就选A那个答案。”

“你怎么知道A就是答案？”Eduardo虽这样问，但还是把鼠标移到了选项A上。

“三、二……”Mark并没有回答Eduardo的问题，“一。”两人同时点下了答案，最后一个对话框消失，所有电脑恢复正常。

Eduardo松了一口气，靠在椅子上轻松地笑了。

“嘿！原来他没有攻击我们的网络！他只是入侵了我们的电脑！”

“什么？是谁这么无聊啊？”

Eduardo听到了电话那头的应该是员工的对话，关心道：“Facebook没事吗？”

“Eduardo这次真是多亏你了！”Dustin激动道。

Eduardo笑着说了句不客气，手指捏着刚才那张纸把玩着，他挑着眉好奇地看着纸上的字，一排排的都是ABCD四个英文字母的随机排列……等等，ABCD！？

Eduardo越看越不对劲，和刚才听到的员工们的对话联系起来一想，很好，他什么都知道了。

“Mark，很好玩吗？”Eduardo冷哼道。

Mark的笑容僵在了脸上，Dustin则还没搞清楚事情，好奇问：“Eduardo你在说什么？”

然而Eduardo没再说话，他直接挂了电话。

“他为什么突然生气了？”Dustin一头雾水。

“订机票，我要去新加坡。”Mark说着就从椅子上起来，“我今晚就走。”

“等会……什么？”Dustin连忙跟上，“你要去新加坡？事情不都解……哦！我知道了！”Dustin说着一把抓住了Mark，“你就是那个黑客！”

“对！是我！现在立刻订机票！”Mark不耐烦道。

“好好好我看看今晚还有没有……十一点有一趟，现在去机场就差不多了！”Dustin道。

“走。”

“我和你一起去！”

于是在十四个小时后，当地时间凌晨三点，Mark和Dustin来到了Mark在新加坡的一栋小别墅，对，就是Eduardo现在住着的地方。

Mark给Dustin指了一下客房的位置后就去主卧找Eduardo了。凌晨三点，床上的人睡得正香呢。Mark站在床边看着Eduardo，足足盯着看了有一分钟，直到床上的人翻了个身，Mark这才回过神来。

“Wardo……”Mark一边说一边脱了鞋上床，“Wardo.”他钻进被子，凑到Eduardo耳边道。

“嗯……”Eduardo皱着眉缩了缩脖子，Mark勾着嘴角搂着他的腰吻了一下他的脖子。

“Wardo，醒醒。”

“唔……”Eduardo还在半梦半醒之间，他推着Mark的身体，但手完全使不上力。

“Wardo，醒醒，看着我。”

“别……”Eduardo迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，正好对上Mark黑亮的双眼，“老天……你就不能让我好好睡个觉……”

Mark亲了一下他的嘴唇，抓住Eduardo乱动的双手，低头咬了咬他的脖子。

“嗯……别……Mark……放开……”

 

第二天一早，Eduardo完全是拒绝从床上起来的，他昨晚压根就没睡好吗！

“你还记得吗？”Mark面对刚睁眼的Eduardo问。

“什么？”Eduardo的大脑显然还没开机。

“密码，还有答案。”Mark道。

“你在说什么？”Eduardo完全摸不着头脑。

“密码是你左手无名指的指纹*，答案是I Love U。”

Eduardo愣了，他用了三秒让大脑清醒过来，用了两秒在脑海里重复Mark的话，用了五秒去理解他的意思，用了一分钟说服自己接受他的话。

“喂！太阳都晒屁股了你们两个还不起来！快点出来吃早餐！”Dustin突然拍着两人的门大喊，Eduardo被他吓得整个人跳了一下，大脑一片空白。

“你刚才是……和我求婚的意思？”Eduardo努力组织着自己的语言。

Mark笑着点点头，问：“所以你的答案呢？”

Eduardo眨眨眼睛，手拽着被子直接蒙头就睡。他一定是太困了才会出现幻听幻觉。

“Wardo。”Mark把人从被子里挖了出来，“What's your answer？”

“……”Eduardo用力地捏了一下自己，靠，居然是疼的。

“Wardo？”

“我可以拒绝吗？”

“不可以。”Mark斩钉截铁道。

“那你刚才的问题还有意义吗？”

“我想听你亲口说。”

“……做梦去吧。”

“Wardo，你还是不肯原谅我吗？”

“不是这个问题……”Eduardo觉得头好疼，他只是想睡个觉而已，“这样吧你等我睡醒了我再告诉你。”

“不，你现在说。”Mark就像个耍脾气的孩子，抓着Eduardo不放。

“我的老天！”Eduardo仰天长啸，“得！我答应了！能让我去睡了吗！”

得到满意答案的Mark乐得像个刚收到一大堆圣诞礼物的孩子一样。“不行，Dustin做了早餐在等我们吃。”

“FUCK YOU！Zuckerberg！”Eduardo还是去睡觉了。

睡醒之后，Eduardo在客厅找到了Mark并扔给他一张纸。

100101001111*

 

完

*注释  
1、第一组二进制以五个数字为一组，转换为十进制后对应的字母就是I Love U  
2、结婚戒指一般戴在左手无名指（这个可能只是中国的习俗，不过先用着啦）  
3、第二组二进制以四个数字为一组，转换为十进制后对应的字母为I Do。

 

彩蛋（？）

飞机即将起飞，广播里不断重复着请旅客关闭所有移动通讯设备的通知。

Dustin掏出手机关机，突然想到了什么。

“你是怎么让Eduardo答应帮你的？”Dustin问。

“他是个商人。”Mark的回答相当简洁明了。

“什么？”Dustin没懂。

Mark无奈地揉了揉眉心。

让我们回到两个半小时之前的玻璃隔间里吧。

“你把我踢出了公司，现在，很抱歉，我没有义务去管Facebook。”Eduardo道。

“我给你一百万美金。”Mark简单粗暴道。

“你把我当什么人了！？”Eduardo真想对着Mark挺翘的鼻子狠狠地来一拳。

“屋子也是你的。车库里还有两辆车也都是你的。”Mark语速极快道，“钱和人都是你的！”

“什么？”Eduardo愣了一下。

“我说钱和人都是你的。”Mark冷静地重复了一遍。

“我没看到屋子里还有别人。”Eduardo挑眉道。

“过几天我会去新加坡找你到时候你就会在屋子里看到除了你以外的人了不过先说明一点我不是‘别人’。”Mark一口气道，“现在，你能回一趟公司了吗？”

“Deal.”

了解了事情经过的Dustin哇哦了一声，眨眨眼点点头不知道该说Mark傻逼还是说Mark牛逼，他又觉得两者都不对，Mark应该是既傻逼又牛逼，简称二逼。

真•完


End file.
